


The Shower

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [20]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick changes one of Cedric’s yearly rituals for the better
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 2





	The Shower

Baileywick could count on Rosemary’s toes on one of her feet the amount of times Cedric had woken up before him. He was fairly certain that Cedric had been an opossum in another life and still had the sleeping habits of one. It would also explain the gloves he insisted on wearing.

This was why the steward was so very surprised when he opened his eyes and found Cedric’s side of the bed empty. He frowned as he pushed himself into a sitting up position, looking around the room. He was well aware that sometimes Cedric worked on one of his spells or potions through the entire night. The tousled pillow however and ruffled blankets showed that Cedric had indeed come in and gone to sleep at some point. 

He pushed himself out of bed. What could have made the sorcerer get up so early? He looked around the room for any signs of urgency on Cedric’s part. Perhaps there had been an emergency and he was needed? Baileywick found that everything was still in order, showing that Cedric had dressed normally before leaving their bedroom.

The steward frowned to himself and he sat down to think. There had been no emergency. Cedric had come in and slept at some point. What else could have woken Cedric up so early?

His eyes widened as an idea came to him. He stood up and went straight to his dresser, picking up his pocket watch and flicking it open. He sighed as the pieces came together. He slipped on a bathrobe and a pair of slippers and went to find Cedric.

***

Cedric set the flowers down in front of the smooth stone. He tilted his head as he looked them over and then reached down and arranged them in a fanning position. “The hyacinths and statices have grown strong this year. I think this is the most we’ve seen of either flower in years,” he said. “Perhaps this means success is coming our way, hm?”

“You know...we always noticed that you were never there when most of the castle inhabitants came with the king to mourn her. Some of us thought it was because you were indifferent about it. I can see now such an idea was cruel to place on your head.” Baileywick walked up to stand beside Cedric, looking at the memorial for the late Queen Lorelei. “You’ve always come before everyone else to pay your respects alone, haven’t you?” he asked.

Cedric shrugged, staring at the memorial. “I don’t like doing such things in front of too many people,” he murmured. “If they think I’m some cold-hearted man that means they’ll be less likely to bother me in my tower.”

“You let people think poorly of you just so you could give your respects in private?” Cedric nodded and Baileywick touched his arm. “Why?”

“Because if I had been a better sorcerer…”

“Cedric, no.”

“I should have been able to find a way to help her become pregnant! If I had then she would still be alive,” Cedric said. “Perhaps then Roland wouldn’t have found that blasted well…”

“You know you’re not to blame,” the steward said. He watched Cedric and he held his hand when it was offered to him, giving it a comforting squeeze. “No one is to blame for her loss. These things happen.”

The two were silent then, a cool morning breeze ruffling Cedric’s robes and Baileywick’s bathrobe. Baileywick closed his eyes and found that this was a different kind of silence. It was as if everything around them had slowed in their mourning.

“She always liked my flower petal trick,” Cedric suddenly said. “Whenever she was sad I could cast it and she always said it cheered her up immensely. After she died...I suppose that’s why I sometimes have issues with that spell years later. It’s not the same without her.”

“Queen Lorelei was a wonderful Royal and a good friend to a lot of us,” Baileywick agreed. He rubbed the back of Cedric’s hand with his thumb. “She lives on in Amber and James, you know.”

“I see her in Amber more and more,” Cedric agreed. “She’ll be a good queen someday.”

“And James her knight.”

“James is his father’s son,” Cedric said with a soft laugh. “The boy will be a fine knight.”

“Come with the rest of us this afternoon,” Baileywick said. “There’s no reason for you to be alone, Cedric. Not anymore.”

Cedric nodded, resting his head on Baileywick’s shoulder. “Okay,” he said.

***

Roland was the first to place a wreath of flowers on the memorial, followed by Miranda, Amber, James, and Sofia. The king said a few words in memory of his first wife, allowing the twins to share their own limited memories about their mother.

Cedric held up his wand after the last person had spoken about the late Queen. Baileywick was holding his other hand, supporting him as the sorcerer cast a spell above the memorial and Royal family.

The king blinked as the first yellow petal landed on the end of his nose. He looked up and watched as more colorful flower petals started to fall over everyone and the memorial. He looked over at Cedric and he smiled, nodding his thanks to the sorcerer.

“It’s beautiful,” Baileywick whispered, smiling as he watched the petals floating through the air. He looked at Cedric and pressed a chaste kiss on his temple. “Thank you, Cedric.”

The other could only blush, hiding his face in Baileywick’s shoulder.


End file.
